


corners dont connect

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Flowers, Handcuffed Together, Hurt Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Love Confessions, Love squares, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Requited Unrequited Love, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Wilbur is in love with Niki.Niki is in love with Minx.Minx is in love with Schlatt.Schlatt is in love with Wilbur.Or, in which there’s a complicated love square between the four friends.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Minx | JustAMinx/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 37
Kudos: 185





	corners dont connect

**Author's Note:**

> i need to get around to my requests ffs and i need to stop writing new fics wHEN I HAVENT FINISHED THE OTHER ONES

Schlatt yawns tiredly, finally coming off of call with the other members of the Tired Podcast. He knows he should be sleeping, but his brain won’t shut off - running rampant with future ideas of content that’ll boost his channel. 

He heads downstairs to grab a box of cereal, as well as a full jug of milk and a tray of cookies before heading back to his room. Schlatt hears the discord ping of a message being sent to him before he’s even back in his room. Rushing to his computer, he places his food on the spare broken table and realises that he’s gotten a message from one of his closest friends, WIlbur. 

  
  
He can’t control the large grin that forms on his face. 

Schlatt had always enjoyed their conversations. Much like his chemistry with Andrea Botez, he would clap back at him in an instant. Do improv on their little minecraft roleplay scenes while acting for their audience, who ate it right up. 

Clicking on Wilbur’s icon, his eyes scan the message. 

  
  
_ wilbursoot: can you call at the moment? _

_  
_ _  
_ _ jschlatt: give me a min _

He opens up his cereal box, quickly grabbing a nearby knife to cut the plastic open. He presses the call button, and it only rings once before Wilbur appears on the screen, a wide grin on his face. Schlatt can’t help but reciprocate the smile, looking at him happily. 

“Looks like someone’s had a good day.” He states, leaning back into his chair. “What’s got you looking all lovesick, loverboy?” 

  
  
Wilbur giggles -  _ actually giggles _ \- and brings his mic close to his mouth. “What if...the Wilbur Soot...was in lovesick?” He whispers. 

“I can’t tell if this is supposed to be a joke or you acting out your weird gay fantasies with me.” 

“Nope, no gay fantasies at the moment. Just me being in love and an absolute simp.” 

“I… what?” He raises an eyebrow. “You? Wilbur Soot? In love?” 

  
  
“I know, I know. Weird, right? But I haven’t been more sure about how I’ve felt in years!” Wilbur pulls out a small notebook, a simple bold W that’s in gold on the red cover. He opens it up, flipping to a bookmarked page. “I’m in the process of writing out a song about how I feel about her.” 

  
  
Schlatt ignores the pain in his heart when he hears the ‘her’ part. “So it’s a girl?” 

  
  
“Mhm. A very wonderful girl.” 

  
  
“Why do I have a feeling that I know which one you’re talking about?” 

  
  
“I mean…” Wilbur shrugs nonchalantly. “You may recall my first Rajjelor, she was the winner of my love after all.” 

  
  
“ _ NIKI _ ? AS IN  _ NIHACHU _ ?” Schlatt exclaims in shock, cereal falling from his lap and onto the floor. “AS IN -” 

  
  
“As in one of the most sickeningly cute people I’ve ever met, who only has kindest in her heart? Who has the smile to overpower the sun with just how bright it is? Who wears her heart on her sleeve?” Wilbur swoons. 

Schlatt scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Why Niki?” 

  
  
“Do everything I say go through one ear and out the other?” 

“Possibly.” 

Schlatt has so many questions, but he bites his tongue. He should’ve seen it coming, anyways, Wilbur always looking at Niki as if he was under a trace, making romantic comments towards her, hinting at the idea of the two of them being in a relationship. Hell - there’s an endless amount of  _ Wilbur and Niki being a cute couple for 10 minutes _ compilations on Youtube. The complications they share are about being at each other’s neck every time they cross paths. 

“...and I want you to help me get with Niki.” Wilbur states, snapping Schlatt out of his train of thought. 

“What?” Schlatt questions. “Why me?” 

  
  
“Because you’re my best friend, Schlatt. You’re one of my closest friends, and I know you’re great with the ladies when you aren’t downright insulting them.” The musician replies. “Please?” 

  
  
He sighs deeply, feeling as though he’s just been rejected. Schlatt’s felt this way before, when he had lost Andrea Botez’s Love Or Host, to a man who didn’t know how to respect women. Pressing his palms against his eyes, he tries his hardest not to cry right there and then. 

  
  
“Schlatt? Are you alright?” His crush asks, concerned. 

  
  
“Yeah, yeah, there’s just something in my eyes.” Giving himself a moment to reconstruct himself, he recalls every glitch he’s ever encountered in minecraft before looking at Wilbur with a smile. “How can I help?” 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &  
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)  
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
